


a (not so) temporary fix

by squishycub



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Porn with minimal Plot, incredibly dirty hook ups, it's just really ugly, oops look its a plot, this will get better i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishycub/pseuds/squishycub
Summary: you never expect to find one of your idols in your local club that you mope around in on a saturday night, you definitely wouldn't expect to end up somewhat romantically involved with eachother at the end of the evening, either





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> lol ok this is just really ugly and think of the premise, we met in a club, fucked, became friends with benefits then some feelings get added in and that's this beautiful cocktail of a story. lol but seriously im sorry

You couldn't believe your luck, really. Honestly, you thought it felt like it was something straight out of the beginning of one of your wet dreams when you glanced across the bar and straight across the dance-floor when you spotted the Japanese beauty that you could recognise like a needle in a haystack. It didn't feel real at all.

You had been a fan of the K-POP band, TWICE, for about two years and in those past two years, you never expected to bump into one of the members in the bar that was just around the corner from your apartment. You spent almost every Saturday night here and you were pretty sold on the fact that you had never seen her in here.

"Is she around here often?" You threw your thumb over your shoulder to the bartender and he immediately knew who you were talking about because she was the centre of attention in the entire club, "I've never seen her before."

"She is normally here every few weeks, actually," He rinsed his hands in his cloth and threw it over his shoulder neatly, "Orders a few shots before dancing for literally hours on end."

"Do you know who she is?" You pry, trying to get some information out of he bartender like some sort of detective, you wanted to know how Sana ended up in this club and instead of going up and talking to her, you decided to stay stuck to your stool at the bar.

"I heard her name is Sana, she is pretty well known or something, makes sense she'd find some dead end club to come and party in," The bartender muses over the empty glass in front of you, he takes it and tips it towards you in an offer for a refill, but you shake your head.

"She's from TWICE," You turn back around and glance at Sana who is dancing with anybody and seemed to be in a world of her own.

You let your eyes roam, she is wearing some sort of cropped top and short shorts and the view is definitely something to admire, her dancing has left a sheen of sweat that seemed more like gloss across her slightly tanned skin and you felt your mouth watering as she continued her dance whilst you marvelled her figure.

The songs changed and she stopped dancing to look over at you, and you had definitely been caught. You decided it was probably best for you to not even try and pretend like you weren't looking, so you remain eye contact with her and you could suddenly feel your pulse picking up and your hands become clammy.

She steps out of the crowd and starts walking towards you and you hide your hand reaching to your arm as you pinch yourself, and yes, this is definitely real.

"Do you want a picture?" She slides herself next to your stool and your atmosphere is filled with her perfume and you feel yourself getting a little claustrophobic.

"No, but I'll have a dance, if that's okay?"

The bartender just smirks as you down the whiskey that he prepared and you slide the glass back across the bar and you pondered your liquid courage and thanked the heavens that you had decided that whiskey was your poison tonight.

"See if you can keep up with me," Sana teased and you wanted to ascend into heaven as she grabbed your hand and dragged you into the crowd.

There were probably a hundred people in the club but your mind and attention was filled with just one, Sana's body started moving to the music and you tried your best to keep up with her movements but when she started grinding on your thigh you pretty much lost your will to live.

"What are you doing?" Your voice came out husky as you whispered into her ear as she pressed her ass into your front, you were set on the fact that you were probably stuck in some dream like state and you would wake up in your apartment at any second.

"What does it look like?" Sana span around and smirked at you as she threw her arms around your neck and swayed her hips to the music. You didn't know where to look, Sana's eyes were dark and her smirk was still plastered across her face and her cheeks were lightly tinged with pink, "I'm dancing."

"You can dance really well," You choked out and you felt like an idiot when she giggled her signature giggle and collapsed into your body and she laughed against your neck, her breath was hitting against your warm flesh but you felt a string of goosebumps find it's way around your neck, making you shiver.

"You're cute," Sana teased, regaining her posture as she looked over you like you were some sort of prey, "Why haven't I seen you here before?"

"I could say the same to you," You quirked up your eyebrow as you watched an expression flash across Sana's face that you didn't recognise.

"Ah, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Sana blushed and she continued to dance with her arms around your neck and she seemed to be glancing at your lips and you felt the oxygen being sucked out of the room.

"Try me," Your eyes copied hers and you focused on her lips, she was wearing a dark red lipstick and it made her look incredible mature and your mind went to the darkest place and you thought about the lipstick being smudged and marking your body, you blinked a couple of times and focused on Sana again, cursing internally at your filthy mind.

"I'm in a band," Sana's eyes met yours and you felt like she was checking for uncertainty and you wondered if she had ever been in this situation before or maybe this was the first time she had actually danced with someone and had a conversation with them in the club.

"I know," You shrugged, you decided there was no use lying to her but you couldn't help but worry that she was about to run for the hills if you mentioned that you were actually a fan.

"W-wait, you know?" Sana's hand's slid against your neck and was almost holding your neck like she was about to choke you and you were very aware that Sana could probably feel your thumping heartbeat against her palms.

"Of course I do," Your awkward hands found Sana's hips and you both continued to sway to the beat of the music as she seemed to press even closer to you with every song that played.

"And, you don't mind... this?" Sana looked down at the incredibly small gap between you as if gesturing to yourselves and you blushed a little.

"Of course I don't mind," Your hand moved from her hip to the burning flesh of Sana's back and you rubbed the flesh with your thumb lightly and you started to count your blessings as Sana's hand ran from your neck, down your arm, to your hand and gripped it.

"Come with me," Sana pulled you through the crowd again and back to the bar, she ordered two shots and you both threw them back as the bartender watched you with a smirk, he obviously knew a lot more than you did because he chuckled when Sana dragged you out into the corridor.

"Where are we going?" You voice seemed foreign as the alcohol burned it's way down, Sana continued to tug on your arm as she led you down the corridor.

"Executive lounge," She squeaked as she pressed you against a door and your breath faltered as she pulled a keycard from the back of her shorts, she waved it against the sensor to the side of you and the door that you were pressed against swung open and you fell into the room.

Sana's arm swooped around you and caught you before you fell and she giggled and you couldn't help but follow and giggled into her neck, the alcohol was definitely doing its course in your bloodstream as your limbs started to move a little more freely.

"This place is so cool," You pulled your head from Sana's neck to take in your surroundings.

There was a liquor cabinet against the furthest wall and a corner sofa in front of you, a huge coffee table had shot glasses strewn all over it and you wondered who had been in here before you, and why hadn't you known about an executive lounge?

"This is normally where I spend my Saturday evenings," Sana hummed, running her fingers across the leather sofa as she plopped down and tapped the seat next to her, gesturing for you to sit next to her.

"Ah, so you normally bring girls here?"

"No," She shook her head lightly, "Normally I'm alone."

"Oh," You were surprised, you were the first girl Sana brought up into the lounge and you couldn't help but feel a little honoured.

"What's your name?" You watched Sana carefully as she eyed your lips again.

"Y/N," You said shyly, watching as Sana pretty much ate you up with her eyes.

"Pretty," Sana pulled your hair over your ear and glanced down at your neck that was now exposed, "I'm Sana."

You wanted to say you already knew, but the girl swung her legs over yours and straddled you and you felt like the world was going to suddenly swallow you and you'd wake up, but when Sana pressed her lips to your neck and you moaned lightly as her teeth grazed your flesh, you decided this was suddenly very real.

Sana's hands found their way to your neck again and she held you and glanced down at you, her lipstick was smudged and you lifted your thumb to her lips to wipe the smudges before she took your thumb into her mouth and sucked it gently, you felt electricity course around your body and you could jump Sana right now and have your way with her, but she innocently gazed at you as she took the thumb out of her mouth and sucked on your index and middle finger instead.

"Sana," Your voice was a mix of a moan and a husky whisper and your eyes couldn't leave the sight of your fingers in Sana's mouth. You pulled lightly on your digits and released them from Sana's mouth and her signature smirk appeared back on her face as she leant down and pressed a kiss against your jaw.

Sana's hands found their way underneath your shirt and toyed with the flesh that was just underneath your covered breasts and you groaned when she rubbed her thumbs across the underside of your bra and you threw your head back, opening up more of your neck for Sana to continue her assault.

The alcohol you had both added to your systems started it's work as you picked up the courage to move your awkwardly placed hands onto Sana's ass and gave it a gentle squeeze to which you received a throaty moan right next to your ear.

You felt the heat pooling between your thighs and you were pretty sure you felt a similar heat emitting from Sana's core which was pressed against your lap. You started to wonder how long it would take for Sana to pull off your shorts and tackle the ache, or if you were even going to go that far.

"Are you drunk?" Sana quizzed, sitting back and staring at you carefully, you shook your head, you were buzzed but you were certainly not drunk and the gesture of Sana being careful with how far things go whilst you are both under the influence of alcohol, made your heart warm, "Good."

Sana leaned forward and captured your lips in a kiss that you were sure that you would never forget, her tongue tasted like aniseed, probably from the alcohol and you swore that every second you spent tackling your tongue against hers in a battle of mini dominance in each others mouths, you felt yourself getting drunk from her.

"Take your top off," You murmured against her lips, your works fumbling out as your lungs regained their usual oxygen levels. You watched as Sana's hands tugged at her shirt and pulled it over her head, tussling her hair as she threw the top somewhere on the other side of the room, you tried to remain composed as you glanced over Sana's full breasts that were contained in a black lacy bra and you felt yourself drooling at the sight.

"You can touch them, if you'd like," Sana offered, seemingly amused by your expression as you oogled at her chest, she took your hands that were laying flat by your sides and put them on her chest for you and you sprung into action, squeezing at each breast which earned you another throaty moan that you were pleased with, "God, why are you so good at that?"

You were the one to become incredibly amused as Sana would moan progressively louder as you squeezed her boob and let your finger circle her nipple through her bra, you pretended that you didn't notice her trying her best to grind down further into your lap and obviously becoming extremely frustrated at the angle that you were sitting in because she wasn't getting any friction at all.

"You are so hot," You husked, watching as Sana threw her head back and her hair dangled down her back and as you squeezed at her chest, your eyes travelled across the girl's perfect flesh and you grew hungry at the sight of her exposed neck. You withdrew your hand and circled it around Sana's back, holding her in place as you leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on Sana's pulse in her neck, she whimpered needly as your tongue soothed the sensitive skin.

Your kisses dropped down onto the girl's chest as you held her up as she leaned further back, you peppered kisses along the line of her bra and you fiddled with the clasp, it flung open and you glanced up at Sana who was looking at you carefully.

"Is this okay?" You questioned, watching as she nodded eagerly and you pulled at the straps of her bra and threw it in the direction of her top that she previously threw across the room, it took you a second to marvel the girl's naked breasts before you dove back in and kissed the girl's nipples, sucking them softly and Sana let out a loud moan which made all of the heat in your body pool in-between your thighs again.

"God, fuck me," Sana moaned as your tongue circled her left nipple, your hand massaged the other and your ears burned at the words that flew from the other girl's mouth, you pulled away and glanced over at her and she glanced at you, her eyes were filled with lust and it was incredibly attractive, you struggled to believe that your idol was sat on your lap, topless, grinding down on you and moaning the words 'fuck me' because of your actions.

"If you wish," You said after your small staring contest. Sana moaned as you stood up, her legs frantically wrapped around you and you span yourselves around, throwing her onto the sofa and she landed with a little 'hmph' and you sunk to your knees as Sana watched you, obviously impressed with your sudden heightened fervour.

"Are you sure?" You hooked your finger to the button on Sana's shorts and looked up again as she watched your every movement.

"Please, just do it already," Sana breathed out, wriggling at the touch of your hands on her waistline.

"Do it?" You chuckled, watching the girl below you, she whined when you flicked the button open and pulled the zipper down.

"Fuck me, Y/N," Sana whined, you didn't need to be told twice ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

You pulled down her shorts and her underwear in one go, throwing them as you pulled them from her legs and you glanced back at the naked mess in front of you, Sana was splayed across the leather and she had a sheen of sweat across her entire body and your eyes flicked down to the girl's core which glistened with the juices that had been pooling over the past hour of your teasing and make out session, "You really are so beautiful."

Sana wriggled as you palmed your way up her legs, pushing at her thighs so they were even further apart and you couldn't help but run your tongue over your lips as you marvelled the girl's beauty, her cheeks were a shade of red that you hadn't seen on before and her laboured breathing made her chest almost bounce, it was a beautiful, sexy, mess.

Sana whined when you ran your fingers up her thighs, almost touching her pussy but sliding in the fluid that had spilled across her thighs, leaving a slick residue against the leather sofa, you ran your hands back down her legs, teasing her further, your face was so close to her pussy that you could smell her and it was turning you on more than you had ever been turned on before.

"Stop teasing me, I need you," Sana growled, wriggling forward, pushing her centre towards you and almost making your nose dip straight into her burning desire, "Inside, now."

You ran your hands up her thighs again and positioned two fingers in front of her entrance and slowly pushed them inside, watching Sana's face as her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth hung open as if she was letting out a silent scream, "You okay?"

Your fingers were pushed deep inside Sana and the girl nodded again eagerly, moaning as you turned your fingers inside of her tight walls, positioning yourself so you were more comfortable, before pulling your fingers out slowly, "Yes, God, yes."

Sana moaned as you entered her again, this time you bounced your fingers back in and out again at a comfortable pace, the room was soon filled with words that you didn't understand and you assumed that they were a list of Japanese expletives that you knew sounded incredibly hot. You blew lightly on Sana's clit which was glistening with a mix of sweat and Sana's juice and the sight was incredibly inviting, as you pulsed your fingers in and out of the Japanese woman, you pressed your lips gently on her clit, making Sana let out her loudest moan yet.

"Fuuuck," Sana whined, her thighs tightened around your neck and you continued to pump in and out of the girl, her walls tightening around the two fingers inside her and you stuck out your tongue and lapped at the girl's clit, savouring her musky taste as she moaned your name, filling the room with the smell of sex and the sound of Sana's laboured breath as she growled your name.

You knew she was close because it was getting difficult to manoeuvre your fingers inside of her and you had already gotten to know the girl's sweetest spot as you tucked your fingers inside of her, you stretched to kiss the girl's crimson lips, she had been chewing in her bottom lip and you could taste the blood in her mouth as she sucked your lip into her mouth, releasing it with a pop as she moaned as you pushed your fingers deeper inside her.

"I'm gunna cum," She breathed out, her hair stuck against her forehead, you nodded and pulled your fingers from inside her and resumed your position with your head between her legs, her hands found their way into your hair and she pulled on it tightly as you stuck your tongue as far as you could get it inside of her, your arm wrapped around her thigh and rubbed her clit as she moaned, her voice was getting higher and higher as you thrust your tongue inside of her, "Fuck!"

Sana's thighs squeezed around your ears and you felt the woman's walls contract around your tongue as she rode out her orgasm, you glanced up and Sana's face was the picture of intense pleasure as her eyes were squeezed shut and she had bitten down on her lip once more.

Sana's thighs loosened around your face and she let out a shaky breath as she opened her eyes and made that initial eye contact with you, you grinned at her as you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and leaned upwards to place a kiss on her forehead as she slowly regained her composure.

Sana grinned at you as you straddled her naked lap and you brushed the strands of hair that were sticking to her forehead due to the sweat that covered her entire body, you couldn't help but marvel that she still looked incredibly beautiful even though she was dishevelled. 

"Your turn," Sana squeezed your ass and you were suddenly painfully aware of how aroused you were, you wriggled around in Sana's lap and she pulled the shirt over your shoulders and threw it towards her pile of clothes across the room.

You thanked the Gods that you actually decided to wear something remotely sexy under your outfit and Sana's eyes widened when she saw the red lacy bra, covering your breasts.

"You can touch them, if you'd like," You mocked Sana's words from before and smirked as she glared at you, you soon had your smirk wiped off of your face when she removed your bra with expertise and circled her tongue around your nipple and shut you up quite quickly.

"Take off your shorts," Sana demanded, pushing you off of her lap and watching you with lust filled eyes. You did as you were told and wriggled out of your shorts, leaving you standing in front of Sana in your panties.

"Now what?" You watched as Sana stood up and walked around you, eyeing you up. Her fingers started to touch you, dragging across your back, you closed your eyes as Sana's touch sent goosebumps across your bare skin.

"Bend over," Sana husked into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine as Sana lightly pushed on the top of your torso, leaning you forward until your elbows rested on the sofa in front of you.

Sana hooked her fingers around the waistband of your panties and wriggled it down your legs, making you feel incredibly exposed. You stepped out of your underwear and kicked them away as Sana's hands groped your ass then spanking you a little.

You couldn't help but moan, you moaned Sana's name and it drove the girl to continue her assault on your ass, she squeezed and she spanked and you were sure that your ass was bright red.

Sana seemed quite pleased with herself, she was humming lightly every time you let out a little groan, and it just turned you on even more. You felt her fingers running up and down your exposed slit and you knew that you were beyond wet, your juices were probably trickling down your thigh at this point. You decided to plant your face onto the leather as Sana kneeled down behind you and placed a couple of kisses on either of your thighs before pushing your legs apart slightly.

"If you want me to stop at anytime, just tell me, okay?" Sana's voice was soft but it was laced with lust and your heart skipped a beat as she blew onto your exposed folds, making your knees buckle.

"Mhmm," You hummed as Sana's fingers delved into your folds again, picking up the juices that were pretty much flowing out of you. You turned your head so you could see what she was doing behind you and you flushed profusely when you saw her taking her own fingers into her mouth, tasting you.

"You taste good, baby," Sana winked at you and you swore that you had died and were in an extremely twisted afterlife. 

Sana gripped at your ass again, both hands playing with your cheeks and you felt her tongue brush against your clit, making your legs wobble as you let out a throaty moan. 

She inserted a couple of fingers into you and the pace she started off at was mindblowing, she pumped in and out of you with such fervour that it didn't take you long enough to even adjust before you came all over her fingers, she didn't waste time before licking absolutely every drop of cum and sucking her own fingers clean before slapping your ass again, signalling ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) for you to stand up.

It took you awhile to adjust as you turned around and flopped back down onto the couch, your breath still shallow as you tried to bring your heart rate down to some sort of normal level.

"You good?" Sana sat down next to you, sideways glancing at you as you took in the ceiling, steadying your breaths.

"I think so," You nodded, glancing over at the girl who had already retrieved her clothed and started pulling on her underwear.

"Good, that was fun," She tapped your thigh and grinned at you as she stood up to look down at you again.

"Yeah, it was," Sana held out her hand and you grabbed onto it, hoisting yourself up from the couch and standing awkwardly in front of Sana as she put her clothes back on.

"Listen, this is going to be a huge dick move and all, but I have to go in like..." Sana glanced at the clock on the wall to your left and back down at you again, "Half an hour."

"What?" You were a little hurt as you felt like you had been used and thrown away again.

"I know, I'm sorry," Sana stepped forward and placed her palm against your cheek, rubbing the flesh with her thumb. It soothed you momentarily but Sana dropped her hand and adjusted her clothes again.

"What even was this?" You watched as Sana ran over to the door and picked up her shoes that she had kicked off as soon as you entered the lounge.

"We're strangers, we fucked in a club," She shrugged and it hurt you, you wondered if you really meant that little to Sana, you wondered if she did this a lot.

"And that's it?" You crossed your arms over your bare chest.

"It was fun, wasn't it?" Sana grinned a toothly smile as she walked back over to you, rubbing on your forearm gently.

"Well, yeah, it was," You shrugged.

"Hey, don't get all mushy," Sana could obviously tell you were a little pissed off as you stepped away from her touch.

"I'm not being mushy, you're just being a dick," You shrugged again, leaning to pick up the bra that Sana had discarded just minutes ago.

"I'll give you my number," 

"I'm sure your management would love that," You rolled your eyes as you found your phone on the table, you couldn't even remember taking it out of your shorts pocket.

"Shut up," Sana shook her head.

"What am I going to be, a booty call?" The venom in your voice accidentally flowed out as you took the phone in your hands and checked if you had any messages.

"Would that be so bad?" Sana snuck into your eyeline and offered that smile that you couldn't help but love.

"I guess not," You decided that being Sana's booty call was probably better than being Sana's stranger that she fucked in a club and would never see again.

Sana took your phone from your hand and saved herself as 'fine japanese booty' and you rolled your eyes a little as she handed the phone back to you, and you watched as she pulled her shorts back up her legs and threw her hair back over her shoulders as she looked up at you again.

"Get dressed before I get tempted to fuck you again," Sana's voice dropped a little deeper and you grabbed your shirt and threw it over yourself and wriggled into your shorts, conscious of Sana's eyes boring into your every move.

"Give me your phone," You stated bluntly, Sana threw her phone over to you and you saved your number into her contacts as 'stranger you fucked in a club' with a kissy emoji and you threw the phone back at her, "Call me, when you're lonely, or just whenever you feel like."

"Okay," Sana stood sheepishly at the door, you walked towards her slowly and stood next to her awkwardly as she eyed you cautiously, she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against your lips and she was gone.

You gave Sana a few minutes to leave the club and you stood, evaluating what had just happened and your mind struggled to wrap around the idea that you had just had sex with Minatozaki Sana.

You let out a puff of air before returning to the bar, it was going to be a long night.


	2. 002.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana doesn't call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote a whole different chapter then changed it to a whole different one then sort of changed it back again so i am not really sure if this works but HEY! AN UPDATE! also remember when i said there was no plot, a sudden plot has appeared. also prepare yourself for angst ???

Sana didn’t call. She didn’t text, you didn’t see her and you were starting to wonder if it was all some twisted little fantasy after all. 

You felt a little bit stupid because every time your phone would make a noise, you would launch yourself across the room and grab your phone, but it was never anything from Sana.

You told yourself a hundred times that you wouldn't get caught up on her, she was an idol, for God's sake. She was probably busy, you weren't her priority and as much as it killed you inside, you had to at least try and let it go.

You had thought about texting her first or picking up the phone to call her, but you didn't want to see needy, even though you were so damn needy and you had typed out the text, 'Why haven't you called me?', countless times. 

You still went to the club every Saturday and you would pretend not to be looking for her when you danced around with strangers on the dance floor, desperately passing through hundreds of people looking for her face. At that moment, you didn’t know why it was bothering you so much that she didn’t even attempt any contact, you thought to yourself that Sana is a busy girl and she would get back to you at some point.

You even thought about going to a different club, Sana was pretty famous so maybe she had gone to some of the higher up clubs in the city centre. Ones with executive lounges that she was probably using to fuck other girls just like she did with you when you first met. It made you feel dirty.

The bartenders were trying their best to distract you, every single time you walked into the club and did you pass through of the dance floor, you would retreat to a bar stool and start the onslaught of drinking, considering you had nothing better to do, or nobody better to do.

You were always a whiskey girl, the bartenders knew more than anything to have a tumbler of whiskey ready for you when you entered the club on a Saturday night, but tonight you just needed to forget. 

You watched as he poured the clear liquid into a shot glass and slid it across the bar into your hands and you threw the shot into your mouth and swallowed heavily as the alcohol burned its way down, you started to regret it when you rolled your tongue around in your mouth and the aniseed flavouring stung your lips, it was amazing how the little things could remind you of her, just like how this little shot reminded you of the first kiss you shared with her and how she tasted of the strong aniseed whilst you kissed her deeply.

"You don't look so hot," The house bartender leaned across the bar and took the shot glass from your hand. You caught your reflection in the mirrored wall behind the bar shelves and you had to agree with the bartender. You looked like shit, your skin was pale and sweaty and your hair was sticking to your skin, "Go and have some fun."

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Your legs stood up anyway and you headed back over to the dance floor to do another tour around all the people.  
You pushed your way through people who were grinding over each other, your hands pressing on sweaty shoulders as people danced the night away and you slowly started dancing a little as you made your way deeper into the crowd.

Every Saturday was the same, you had noticed a few familiar faces in the crowd and people had started to know you by name, a couple of them wave at you as you dance a little in the middle of the dance floor. The song changes and you look around briefing and instantly regret it when you find a face in the crowd, she stood out so well against all the others.

Her head was thrown back, her eyes were shut and her hair was slightly sticking to the side of her neck, but when you made you way a little closer to her, you found a girl with her back to you and her lips planted against Sana’s neck.

You felt your blood turn to lead and for some reason, you couldn’t move. People were dancing in front of you and all around you, but you stood so still, watching as another woman kissed Sana’s neck and hands roamed around her body.

Sana’s eyes opened after a while and she made eye contact with you and her look turned from lust to regret instantly, it was Sana’s turn to remain frozen and you stepped back into the crowd, letting the people swarm around you as you lost the sight of Sana again. You wished you hadn’t set your foot back on the dance floor.

You made you way back up to the bar and the bartender said, “Long time no see.”

“I’ll take a triple vodka,” You hummed glaring at the bar, fingers gripping the side of the surface as you tried to repress the image of Sana, again, “And then the bill, please.”

The bartender swiftly processed the bill and gave you your shot, you took a handful of bills from your purse and put them on the table before you took your shot and headed for the door.

Your legs felt weak and you knew that you had drunk too much because your limbs started going numb as you made your way to the exit, you pushed on the heavy door and opened it, giving a fleeting sheepish smile to the security guard who was guarding the door before stepping out onto the street.

There were drunk people singing and holding onto each other for dear life as they stumbled down the pavement to the street, you decided it was probably a good idea if you hoisted yourself up against the wall pillar whilst your body adjusted itself to the cool air so you didn't fall face first into the road.

"Leaving so soon, princess?" You felt your blood turn cold as you heard her voice again, this wasn't the way you didn't want your second, or third, meeting to go. You turned your head and spotted Sana sitting on the bench outside of the club, she was almost hidden in the corner and she had a glass of something held delicately in her hand as she drank the image of you in, instead.

"You," Your voice was slurred and you pushed yourself off the pillar and instantly regretted it as your legs started to fail beneath you and you took off in Sana's direction in a half run, accidentally falling into Sana's lap and your face pressing into her chest, she let out a little chuckle as she helped you to sit up next to her, "You didn't call me."

"You didn't call me either," She clicked her tongue in her mouth and took a sip of whatever she was drinking and you couldn't help but stare, you hated her so much right now that you wanted to run back home and never come back to this club ever again, then you'd drink enough to forget Minatozaki Sana completely. You cursed internally as you let your eyes glance across the girl beside you, she was wearing a very similar outfit to the one she was wearing when you first crossed paths, her shorts were barely there and made out of some kind of leather and she was wearing a short, cropped t-shirt that left little to the imagination, or to your memory, in your case.

"That isn't fair," You whined, watching as a signature smirk plastered across her face, "Plus, I thought you'd be pre-occupied."

"Hey, come on. That's not fair, either," Sana defended and you rolled your eyes at her.

"No, I knew it would be like this, I don't even know why I hoped you'd call me, how stupid am I?" You stood up and wobbled slightly on your legs, you took in a deep breath of air before Sana downed her glass of alcohol and stood up, gripping onto your arm as you tried to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me," Her eyes were ablaze and her hostility turned you on a little bit, but absolutely nothing was shrouding the concern that Sana easily got distracted by other girls, even if you thought you had anything between the both of you, it was slowly shrivelling into nothing.

"Fuck off, Sana," You spat, wriggling your arm out of her grip and failing as she dug her nails into your arm, you winced.

"You're drunk, at least let me walk you home," Her voice changed and she had a caring tone but you couldn't care for what she was saying or what she was attempting to do.

"Don't you have some other girl to walk home?" You spat again, Sana rolled her eyes at you.

"Stop it," She was trying to keep eye contact with you but you kept trying to wriggle out of her grasp.

"No, I can't believe you," You shook your head in disbelief.

"Y/N, listen to me," Sana held her other hand to your face and you tried to pull away, failing and she held your face with her hand and you pretended not to like it as much as you did.

"I don't want to fucking listen to you, Sana. You didn't call me or text me, absolutely nothing and I stupid came here every weekend looking for you, like you'd actually care,"

"I do care," Her thumb was caressing your cheek and you felt guilty because of her kind actions, but you remembered back from the club and the sight of the girl kissing her neck, you felt stupid because you weren't even together, it wasn't your place to tell Sana what she could and couldn't do, but you hated it. You wanted her.

"Oh, right, so you just go and let some other girl just climb all over you because you care so much,"

"It was nothing, we were just dancing and she started it,"

"You seemed to be having a good fucking time," 

"Ugh," Sana let go of your arm and you almost fell over when she released you, you stumbled across to the pavement to make your way home, you heard Sana shout, "Go and sober up, Y/N."

You shouted back, "Fuck you." 

 

You stopped going to the club, you had much rather you spent your time watching marathons of old cartoons in your apartment than spending your time in the club trying to find a girl who obviously had an extensive list of fuck buddies.

Your alcohol consumption didn’t stop, you found yourself drinking a couple of bottles of wine on a Saturday night whilst watching TV and it fed the little black hole that resided in your heart a little, it made you forget for a little while.

Every time your phone made a noise you still jumped at it, you pretended that maybe after all this time, Sana would still text or call, you don’t know how you had gotten so naïve. It was obvious that she didn’t care.

 

Sana still went to the club, Sana still received texts from other girls but she had started to ignore them.

Sana still ordered sambuca at the bar and the bartender asked her about you, she didn’t really know what to say.

Sana still got incredibly drunk and would head back to the dorm and get an absolute beating from Jihyo for being out so late, but she still had to do it because there was a slight chance that maybe you’d go back to the club one day.

Maybe she’d see you again.

 

It was a Monday morning and you had decided to call in sick to work because you were just that, you had drunk a lot more on Saturday than you had usually and your hangover had thrown itself at you hard and pretty much paralysed you.

You stayed in bed and you wished you hadn’t brought yourself a double bed when you had moved in because it felt so empty when you were there on your own.  
It felt strange, staring out at the morning skyline as the world drifted by and you started to think about your life and just how different it would be if you had a partner, if you had someone like Sana.

Your boss sent you an email with some documents to work with over the duration of your leave, which you had taken the week, primarily because going into the office and attempting work just seemed completely impossible in your current state.

You refreshed the emails on your phone and nothing important came through, so you simply had a browse on your social media and nothing important came through, so you found yourself staring awkwardly at the phone, wondering just what to do next.

You phone rang just as you put it down on the bed next to you and you answered it almost instantly, not even gazing at the caller ID.

“Hello,” You cleared your throat and held the phone to your ear, fully expecting a call from your boss.

“Oh,” The other voice let out a shaky breath, “You’re alive.”

“What?” Your eyebrows furrowed and you struggled to make out the voice of the person over the phone, you pressed the phone closer to your ear. 

“I was starting to wonder where you’d gone,” It was obvious when you listened to the voice carefully.

“Sana?” Your eyes went wide and you pulled the phone away from your ear and looking at the caller ID, the name confirming your thoughts.

“…Yes?”

“Why are you calling me?” Your eyebrows furrowed again and you laid back into your bed sheets, letting your eyes bore a hole into the wall opposite you.

“I just said, I was st-“

“No. Why are you calling me right now?” You rolled your eyes and regret it as your headache surrounded your eyeballs, you winced at the pain.

There was a pregnant pause and you blinked at the wall a few times before you heard Sana sigh, confirming that she was still breathing on the other end of the line.

“I-I… I don’t know.” She sounded nervous, you felt a little guilty.

"There I was, thinking you were going to apologise," You sighed. 

"I don't know why you need an apology, it's not like we're dating," Sana's response was quick and it wasn't the one you had been expecting.

"Hm," You huffed, she was right.

"I haven't seen anybody since our argument," Sana confessed.

"What? Is that supposed to make me feel better?" You spat, sitting up in your bed and propping your head up in your palm and your elbow digging into your thigh.

"Can I see you?" 

"I don't want to see you," You shook your head to yourself, knowing that Sana couldn't even see you.

"Please?" She almost sounded sad, sort of desperate, you wondered what had gotten into her.

"So is this just a booty call?" You pinched the top of your nose as you pressed the phone against your ear, wondering if Sana would ever change.

"It's not just a booty call, Y/N. I want to see you, I mis- I need to see you," You sighed at her words, missing the falter when she spoke. You don't know why the words flew so easily out of your mouth, but you had agreed and you were already regretting it.


End file.
